dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Shen (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Master Shen is the Crane Hermit (鶴仙人), master of the Crane School and Mercenary Tao's older brother. Whilst they both trained at the Mutaito Training Academy, a rivalry quickly grew between Shen and Master Roshi. Master Shen and Mercenary Tao, likewise, began to fight over the smallest things. Eventually, a simple spilled bowl of rice was enough to break the brothers apart. 'Appearance' As a Kid in Dragon Ball Minus, Shen has a shaggy hair style. he wears a purple Mutaito Training Academy Gi given to him by Master Mutaito along with a Orange Belt and Black Kung Fu shoes. When he was a teenager in Dragon Ball Minus,it is shown that he had blue hair and wore a black pair of sunglasses along with a Green and red Qipao style martial arts uniform. During the King Piccolo wars, his head was shaven and he wore a purple Mutaito Training Academy Gi like the rest of Mutaito's students at the time including Master Shen. He also did not wear any sunglasses during this time. Master Shen wears a Crane School Uniform during his appearance in Dragon Ball, with a thin blue mustache. He is almost always seen wearing his trademark sunglasses. In Dragon Ball SF, some time later Master Shen left his old sunglasses and began to wear more futuristic ones and wears wears a Crane School Uniform. 'Personality' Just like his younger brother, Shen is extremely sadistic and unforgiving in nature, having no moral qualms about murdering anyone who stands in his way, even his own former students. Also like his brother, Shen is extremely confident in his abilities and does not believe himself to be flawed in any manner. He also attempts to boast his superiority any chance he can; especially toward Roshi, claiming his students are far superior to Roshi's, simply because he taught them. It is implied that his negative personality traits stemmed from disillusionment with his master during the events of King Piccolo's first reign of terror. Shen does have some redeeming features, however; he wanted to avenge his brother, and Roshi stated that he had enough standards to not free King Piccolo, knowing full well just what he would do to the world. 'Dragon Ball Minus' 'Mutaito and Korin Saga' Master Shen, the older brother of Mercenary Tao, is a martial artist trained by the great Master Mutaito a few hundred years before the beginning of Dragon Ball. In Dragon Ball Minus, Shen and Roshi are sent on a mission to protect and transport a flower princess back to her village. he encounters many foes the Black Triad. After finally succeeding in defeating the Black Triad, Shen and Roshi succeed in their mission and the princess is returned to her village. As a teenager, it was shown that Shen and Roshi competed over a girl named Fanfan. When Fanfan rejected Shen's advances he knocked her out and took her hostage with his two friends. Roshi and the time-travelling Goku arrived and Goku manages to stop Shen's plan, with Shen being forced to star his training from the start by Mutaito. 'Dark Age and Universe 7 Saga' Master Roshi states that when King Piccolo defeated Mutaito, he could not deal with the shame of losing in front of his pupils. Roshi believes that on that day, Shen changed for the worse. Mutaito returned and sealed King Piccolo with the Evil Containment Wave, but died in the process. Shen was never the same again. His heart became dark, and his Master's failure and eventual death weighed heavily on his mind. He eventually started the Crane School, whilst Roshi started the Turtle School, and their rivalry continued. 'Dragon Ball' Fortune Teller Baba and Tien Shinhan Saga Crane Hermit is mentioned in the episode, "The Last Dragon Ball", and later appears in an old photograph of Master Roshi and himself. Later in the last episode of the saga, "Which Way to Papaya Island?", he appears with his two students. Master Shen's students Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu enter The 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai while Master Shen watches. His rival Master Roshi, disguised as Jackie Chun, and his students Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha also enter the tournament. All of them reach the final eight. Tien Shinhan fights Yamcha and defeats him in the first match. The second match has Jackie Chun fighting Man-Wolf, which he defeats easily. Chiaotzu fights Krillin, but loses, in the third match. Goku defeats Pamput in the last match. Tien fights Jackie Chun in the first semifinal, and during this match, Master Shen figures out who Jackie Chun really is and tells Tien by using telepathy. Tien tells Roshi he knows it is a disguise. Roshi starts lecturing Tien, which ultimately leads to Tien and Chiaotzu leaving Shen. Roshi forfeits the match, and Tien is ready for the final round. Goku and Krillin fight an intense fight next, but Goku is victorious. During this Tenkaichi Budokai Master Shen finally hears what has happened to his brother Mercenary Tao. Only in the anime, Shen tries to kill Goku the night before the tournament, but he fails when Tien intervenes. Tien states that he will kill Goku during the final. After finding out that Shen ordered Chiaotzu to constantly paralyze Goku during the match, Tien has an argument with Shen and decides not to be an assassin anymore. This results in him no longer wanting to kill Goku. Furious after hearing this, Shen then angrily orders Chiaotzu to paralyze both Goku and Tien, in order for him to kill them both. As Chiaotzu refuses to paralyze either of them, Master Shen then grabs Chiaotzu and tries to kill him. Having seen enough, Roshi uses his Kamehameha to blast Shen away, thus saving Chiaotzu. Tien wins the tournament, but Shen is not present at the time 'King Piccolo and Piccolo J r Saga' Crane Hermit appears in Master Roshi's flashback when he and Master Shen narrowly survive King Piccolo and his mutant spawn. During this time period, he and Master Roshi were good friends until their master left them and Shen lost faith in him. In the flashback, he and Roshi are the only pupils of Mutaito shown to survive the battle with King Piccolo's Demon Clan. he appears three years after King Piccolo's defeat when he returns to the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai with his rebuilt brother Cyborg Tao. Tao brutally defeats Chiaotzu during the preliminary rounds and easily qualifies for the final rounds. Before Tien's match with Tao begins, Shen claims that Tien will stand no chance against his brother's new and improved body and that the Turtle School students should all give up before they get themselves killed. When the match finally begins, Shen eagerly watches. After a long match, Tien easily defeats Tao with one fell swoop, knocking Tao unconscious. Tien carries Tao over to Shen (who is in complete shock over his brother's defeat), telling Shen to never bother him or his friends ever again. Master Shen then carries away Tao and leaves in shame, swearing revenge on Tien, claiming he will not die peacefully. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Cell Games Saga and Kid Buu Saga' At some point after the 23rd Tenkaichi in Age 767, Master Shen and his brother Tao got mixed up in something and died as a result of the event. Due to them both being bad people, they were likely not restored to life. During the Kid Buu Saga, he is revived along with Everyone else with the Namekian Dragon Balls along with Earth. Dragon Ball SF' '32rd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga 7 years later in Age 797, Master Shen is now the Supreme Grand Maaster of the Tien Shin Style Dojo and has changed his evil ways. During the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai, he appears with Roshi and the others to cheer on the Z Fighters as they compete in the adult and junior division. '''Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Crane Strike Fist' - a crane fighting style technique. *'Flight' – A skill which allows its users to fly. He was the first Earthling on the planet known to use this technique. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Sense' – The ability to sense the energy of other beings. *'Telepathy' – Master Shen can speak with his targets mentally, as shown with his students and Roshi during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Dodon Ray' – A technique used by the Crane School members. *'Afterimage Technique' – An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. *'Wild Sense' -a variation of the Afterimage Technique that allows the user to counterattack right after dodging the opponent's attack. *'Kiai' – A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent at mid range. *'The Original Dodon Ray' – A technique used by the Crane School members. *'Pressure Point Attack' – A technique which, by touching or hitting weakly certain pressure points on an opponent's body, can incite effects such as paralysis or knock the opponent out. Enough prolonged pressure on the pressure points can also kill the opponent. *'Solar Flare' - The user places their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. Tien called it "Solar Flare of Crane School" because at that time he was Master Shen's pupil. *'High Speed Rush' - a rush attack. *'Tri-Beam' – Although never seen using this technique, he taught it to Tien. This life-risking energy technique releases a massive blast that greatly surpasses that of the Kamehameha, at the cost of the user's life force. Many great warriors died using it, or at best had their lifespan greatly reduced, and Roshi greatly resented that Shen taught it to Tien. |-|Forms= 'Infected' During the Baby Saga, Master Shen along with everyone else on Earth are taken over by Baby and later cured by theSacred Water.